108_maidens_of_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Weapons
The only artifacts the Maiden Mountain Star Maidens can use are their own Destined Star Weapons. These Star Weapons grow from the Star General’s own body, and they can be counted as a spirit item. For the sake of making that sole Star Weapon even stronger, “Refining Star Weapons” has become the Star Maidens’ inevitable choice. Choosing the most suitable refining materials for their Star Weapon, every time a refinement was successful, this was called a “One Star.” The higher the Star Grade, the more powerful the Star Weapon’s later stages would become. There was no upper limit to refining Star Grades, however, higher rank necessitated refining the Destined Star Weapons with increasingly rare and precious types of materials. During a certain generation’s Star Duel, the Bright Star, Feet of Blue, Hu Sanniang relied on her “Seven Stars” refined Destined Star Weapon to sweep away that generation. The Heavenly Stars that died under her weapon were far too many to count, among the most powerful was the Strength Star. However, Hu Sanniang’s Seven Stars Grade Star Weapon still wasn’t Liangshan Continent’s highest recorded Star Grade. The most powerful was undoubtedly the previous generation Star Duel’s Harm Star, the Pilgrim, Wu Song. Her Star Weapon Grade reached up to Nine Stars, and she became the first in Maiden Mountain’s history to not have a contractor. Having killed every single Star Master, she was the first to rule the Maiden Mountain through sheer force. Following this, not only did the Star Maidens refine their Star Weapons even more frantically than before, the rest of the Star Cultivators also themselves participated in this kind of frenzy. Of course, the latter’s refined weapons paled in comparison with the Star Weapons’ grades. Trivia * Reportedly, after a Destined Weapon was Five Star, even a Supervoid class Star Cultivator would not be an opponent. Beyond Seven Star, Transforming Stars of Annihilation class would have to concede defeat. * In every generation of Star Duels, along with a Star Weapon’s most important levels, the speed of each Star Weapon upgrade would be even faster because these procedures would all be very practiced. * tar Generals had a reaction towards their own Destined Star Weapons, so each phase, they could easily find out the materials needed for the next upgrade. * Heavenly Star’s Star Weapon grade advancement to was with great difficulty. If there were no opportunities, the majority reached their peak at Three or Four Star. However, the higher a Star Weapon’s grade, gathering would also be simpler. After all, at that time, Destined Weapons would be awesome with no need to fear most dangers. Of course, Star Weapon’s grade advancement would double in materials compared to the previous stage. For example, the first Star was twenty liang of Relic Blade Sand, Two Star was forty liang, Three Star was eighty'' liang...'' * Compared to the difficulties of upgrading the Star Weapons of Heavenly Stars, Earthly Star in contrast had things somewhat easier. From the very beginning, they needed less than a Heavenly Star, and the materials were not as strict. However, Star Weapon advancement was relatively very weak in the early stage, and a normal Two Star could only withstand a Heavenly Star’s One Star. * Every time the Star Weapon of a Starfallen Star General is used, it required Essence Blood as a supplement, and spitting up every time would make the user’s energy greatly harmed. Category:Star Weapon Category:Terminology